Lullaby for a DiamondLullaby for a Princess Parody
by FrostbittenBear
Summary: Rose sings and begs forgiveness from Pink Diamond about shattering her.


div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Fate has been cruel and order unkind/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"How can I have shattered you this way?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The blame was my own; the punishment, yours/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Earth's wind is silent today/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"But into the stillness I'll bring you a song/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And I will you colony keep/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Till your tired eyes can see all these lives/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And you fall, leaving your shards to sleep. /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Once did a Diamond who shone like the Moon/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Look out on her colony and sigh/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no gem/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Who can bring down this wonderful colony"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"So new was her reign and so beautiful her glory/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"That short was the shadow she cast/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Which fell dark upon the gems she loved/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And grew only darker as days and nights passed/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"My perfect Diamond, goodnight my Pink mine/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And rest now in Earth's cool embrace/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Bear of my crimes, gems of this Earth/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Through cloud, and through sky, and through space/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Carry the peace and the silence of night/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And carry my sorrow in kind/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Pink, I respected you much more than you could know/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Our beings are forever bind/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Soon did her Rose take notice that others/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Did not give her Diamond her due/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And neither her sisters loved her as she deserved/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She watched as her Diamond's unhappiness grew/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"But such is the way of the start of the fight, it slips your/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" mind of its purpose/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And that foolish Diamond did nothing to stop/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The destruction of the colony that she loved most. /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"My perfect Diamond, goodnight my Pink mine/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And rest now in Earth's cool embrace/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Bear of my crimes, gems of this Earth/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Through cloud, and through sky, and through space/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Carry the peace and the silence of night/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And carry my sorrow in kind/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Pink, I respected you much more than you could know/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Our beings are forever bind/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"For millennia before me/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Fearful and unknown/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"I never imagined/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"I'd be all alone/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"May these many hard days/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Swiftly pass, I pray/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"I love you; I miss you/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"All these memories afray/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Wherever you are be sweet tonight/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"You're shards safe in moonlight/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And no not of this sadness, pain, or care/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"I will be with you again someday, but it's too much to bear. /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Sleep.../div 


End file.
